Novatos
by AmericanDarkness
Summary: Y es que…si te metes en los terrenos Uchiha, ni aun que nazcas de nuevo, quedas a salvo de ellos.


_Los personajes que serán mencionados a continuación, pertenecen a la serie Naruto, cuyo creador original es Masashi Kishimoto. Todo sin fines de lucro. ~_

_[···]_

·

·

·

Tal vez lo mas molesto de iniciar un nuevo semestre, eran los estudiantes nuevos.

Y es que como cada cambio de semestre, estudiantes eran cambiados de escuela, causando que la oficina fuera un caos total.

Estudiantes nuevos, que deberían aprender las nuevas normas, aprender como eran las cosas entre los mismos estudiantes en ese colegio, y es que Konohagakure High, no era un colegio normal.

Era difícil lograr entrar, y si creías que lograr entrar era lo más difícil, estas en un error, la vida entre los estudiantes, es aun más difícil.

[···]

-Miren cuantos estudiantes nuevos.- Exclamaba una rubia, sentada sobre la mesa mientras ella y sus amistades, observaban a todos ir y venir, desde su mesa en el jardín.

-Carne fresca que molestar.- Comento son sorna un castaño.

-Tranquilo Kiba, estas bajo vigilancia, ¿lo olvidaste?- Se burlo la rubia del castaño, quien chasqueo la lengua con notable molestia.

-¿Cuándo regresan Sasuke-kun y Naruto?- Pregunto una chica de cabello rosa, sentada junto a la rubia.

-Escuche que la competencia termino ayer, Hina, ¿sabes cuando regre…? ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- Pregunto la rubia a ver la cara de sus amigos, y no encontrar a quien llamaba.

-Tranquila Ino-cerda, seguramente esta en la biblioteca.-

-¡A ti nadie te hablo frente de marquesina!-

-¿A quien llamas así Ino-cerda?-

Y Kiba estaba sumamente tentado a darse contra la mesa de concreto.

-Problemático.- Shikamaru no se iba a quedar ahí, o no señor, primero preferiría estar despierto durante toda una clase a quedarse ante esas dos chicas escandalosas.

El pelinegro, seguido por Kiba, Shino, y Chouji, esas dos chicas no paraban por horas, una vez que comenzaban.

[···]

-¿Viste la chica que esta en la sección de ficción?-

-Es realmente linda.-

Neji Hyuga estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y no golpear a esos chicos molestos.

-_Novatos.- _Pensó para si mismo.

-Tranquilo Neji.- Tenten poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del castaño de blanca mirada. –Mejor continua con la explicación de las normas del colegio.- La chica de chongitos sonrió, tratando de que Neji olvidara las habladurías de hace unos segundos.

El Hyuuga suspiro, y volvió su seria mirada a aquellos chicos de nuevo ingreso, siguiendo con su explicación, y esta vez, no tuvo piedad con ninguno de ellos.

[···]

La campana del final del descanso resonó por todo el plantel educativo, causando que más de uno, maldijera la hora en que los descansos se sintieran tan cortos.

Pero no el caso de Hinata Hyuga, quien cerró el libro que leía, asustada. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo se había sumergido en aquellas paginas maravillosas.

Presurosa, regreso el libro en su lugar, tomando su mochila del suelo, dándose media vuelta sin tropezar con sus pies, para que al dar dos pasos, chocar contra alguien y tirarle todo lo que llevaba en manos.

-L-lo siento.- Repetía una y otra vez, ayudando al chico con quien choco a recoger sus cosas. –Segura-seguramente llegaras tarde a clases p-por mi culpa.- No podía evitar sentir culpa al pensar que alguien seria castigado por su torpeza.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió aquel chico poniéndose de pie, ofreciendo su mano libre a la Hyuga quien tenia unos papeles en mano. –Soy nuevo, así que, no me regañaran por llegar tarde a clases.- Dijo tratando de que la chica no se siguiera disculpando.

-Realmente l-lo siento.- Entrego los papeles a aquel chico, mientras se volvía a disculpar, ofreciendo también, una pequeña reverencia ante aquel chico.

-No te disculpes, pero…- Pauso unos segundos mirando directamente a los ojos de la peliazul. –Si realmente lo sientes, una cita lo arregla todo.- La coquetería en él desapareció, al sentir un extraño aura tras él, decidió ignorarlo al observar el rostro sonriente de la peliazul. -¿Qué tal a las…?-

-Muévete.- Escucho a sus espaldas.

-Sasuke.- Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, aquella chica había dicho, ¿Sasuke? ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser…no podía referirse a…

-Dije, que te movieras.- El tono autoritario, y esa extraña aura causaron que girara su cabeza, y observar a quien estaba detrás de él. Si, era él…Sasuke Uchiha.

Iba a moverse, cuando la chica frente a él, corrió empujándolo suavemente lo cual aprovecho para girar y darse cuenta, de la tétrica mirada que el Uchiha tenia sobre él.

-Te extrañe Sasuke.- Eso explicaba mucho, estaba metiéndose en los territorios de un Uchiha, y si quería seguir vivo, debía alejarse, y rápido.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- La voz de Sasuke le hizo reaccionar y se fue sin decir nada mas.

Sasuke observo al chico irse, después arreglaría asuntos con aquel chico.

-Sasuke.- Escucho por tercera vez y dirigió su mirada a quien estaba frente a él. Su ira, desapareció. –Bienvenido.- Dijo ella sonriendo para él.

Sonrió con arrogancia, y tomo la mano de la chica. –Estoy de vuelta.-

[···]

-Sasuke-teme, Hina-chan- Naruto se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca en espera de ambos. El Uzumaki, era de poco entrar a la biblioteca, al menos que realmente fuera necesario.

-Naruto-kun, bienvenido.- Fue lo primero que ella dijo al rubio hiperactivo, el Uchiha paso de largo.

-Tan dulce Hina-chan…¿A dónde vas teme?- Pregunto el Uzumaki luego de responder al saludo de la Hyuga.

Sasuke se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, extrañando tanto a Hinata como a Naruto. Sasuke no era de responder al primer llamado del Uzumaki.

-A resolver asunto con los malditos novatos.- Ninguno de los dos entendió.

Naruto iba a preguntar a que se refería, cuando observo una cabellera rosada al final del pasillo. Quería correr a saludar a la Haruno pero sus amigos…

-Naruto-kun.- Llamo la pequeña Hyuga obteniendo su atención. –Ve.- Dijo ella sonriente al notar lo inquieto que se había puesto el ojiazul.

-Hina-chan, eres genial, ¡de veras!- Estuvo tentado a besar las mejillas de la Hyuga, pero no con su amigo presente. –Nos vemos en el segundo descanso.- Se despidió para después salir corriendo.

Una vez el Uzumaki desapareciera de la vista de ambos chicos, y en el pasillo quedaran ellos dos, el Uchiha no lo soporto mas, y tomo a la Hyuga por sorpresa, aprisionándola contra la pared mas cercana.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?- Susurro ella un poco asustada. La mirada del Uchiha se veía realmente molesta. -¿Q-qué…?- Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma irregular, no era normal que Sasuke le mirara así.

-No soporto que observen lo que es mio.- ¿De que demonios hablaba? No entendía…

-_Resolver asuntos con los malditos novados.- _Recordó sus palabras de hace unos segundos, causando que inevitablemente sonriera. A veces olvidaba que Sasuke Uchiha podía ser muy…¿Posesivo?

Frunció el ceño notablemente molesto. -¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto.

-No deberías estar celoso.- Respondió ella con ternura. El Uchiha se comportaba como un niño solo cuando estaban ellos dos solos.

-No estoy celoso.- Dijo acercándose mas a ella.

-Pe-pero…-

Sasuke beso aquellos labios que extrañaba, que anhelaba cada día que estuvo fuera.

-Si otro chico que no sea yo te invita a salir…lamentara haber nacido.- Y no podía controlar ese horrible sentimiento dentro de él de querer encerrar a Hinata en su casa, y que no saliera de ahí, nunca jamás, la idea no era tan mala si lo pensaba bien.

Fue su risa lo que lo regreso a la realidad. La estúpida realidad, donde él no podía prohibirle a Hinata, _su _Hinata salir.

Fastidiado libero a la chica, quien no dejaba de reír, y por orgullo, prefirió no verla, porqué si la veía, se sentiría como un idiota celoso posesivo.

Prefirió cruzarse de brazos, con gesto aburrido, y esperar a que ella dejara de reírse.

En el segundo que su risa dejo de sonar por todo el pasillo, sintió como ella le abrazaba.

-Te extrañe, Sasuke-kun.- Y cuando ella le llamaba así, olvidaba hasta lo que hacia. Correspondió su abrazo cerrando sus ojos, para poder aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos azulinos, por alguna razón, eso siempre le recordaba, la dura batalla que tuvo para llegar a ella, la pelea que tuvo contra Neji cuando descubrió que estaba interesado en su pequeña prima. El castigo y suspensión que tuvo luego de eso, el golpe en su rostro y…como ella limpiaba esa herida.

Sonrió ante sus propios recuerdos.

También la había extrañado, mas no lo diría, él no era así, y ella lo sabía.

-¿Iras a clases?- Pregunto ella tras unos segundos en silencio.

-No.- Negó él para luego apartarla aun que no quisiera. –Debo hacer algo antes.-

-Sasuke no vayas a…-

-Es algo sobre el equipo de Judo.- Interrumpió adivinando sus pensamientos.

Y ella volvió a sonreír para él, única y exclusivamente él.

-Nos vemos en el descanso entonces.- Y con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de él.

Una vez la Hyuga no se vio mas por el pasillo, se dio media vuelta y partió a su destino.

No golpearía a nadie, pero no estaba de mas, aclarar algunas cosas, con aquellos molestos tipos que creían que podían ir por ahí, mirando y hablando de _SU _chica.

Para la próxima, no dudaría a golpear a quien osara a quebrantar la regla numero uno del colegio.

-_La miran y terminan en el hospital, la tocan…y mueren.- _Esas habían sido sus palabras al hacer publica su relación con Hinata, mas de algunos temblaron.

Sonrió para si mismo.

No estaría de más, recordarle a toda la panda de idiotas quien era él.

Y es que…_si te metes en los terrenos Uchiha, ni aun que nazcas de nuevo, quedas a salvo de ellos._

_**·**  
_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_****_[···]

_Sexy Free & Single, I'm ready too, Bingo!_

_Hellow ~_

_Wow, hace cuanto no escribia un SasuHina? Mucho tiempo lo sé. Este es un pequeño trabajo resultado del exceso de azúcar que traigo en la sangre, llevo comiendo dulces desde las 7 de la noche y ya son las 2:05 AM -Toma soda.- Bueno, no es que no me gustara del todo, si no que siento que quedo un poco cliché, pero la idea llevaba algunos dias en mi cabeza, y no fue hasta hoy...estas horas, que me dio por pasarlo de mi mente a la computadora. _

_Espero lo disfrutaran ~ Y si no...lo intentare nuevamente. _

_Take Care & Saranghae! _

_PS: Lo sé, faltas de ortografías xDU pero well...mi sangre Estadounidense insiste en mi. (?)_


End file.
